


I Can't Shake You

by MalfunctioningEmi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developed Fellings, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Past Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Present Tense, Rivalry, Young Love, later abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9775193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfunctioningEmi/pseuds/MalfunctioningEmi





	

Eren Jaeger. Eighteen years old and already has far too many secrets for his own good. Eren was homosexual and had been from the day he was born. He was attracted to men; romantically and sexually. He had discovered his 'real' self back in his first year at high school when his best friend, Armin Arlert, had pointed out how he 'longingly stared at their new teacher', to which Eren hadn't even noticed.

Despite Eren having known who he was for so long, he could never, ever, embrace who he was. Eren's father was the well known Grisha Jaeger, a doctor that had even come close to medical breakthroughs! His father was respected, honest, but the one thing Eren had always been wary of was his fathers homophobia. Throughout Eren's childhood he made it very apparent that people who were 'one of them' were vile, and sinful and deserved hate that he happily gave them. When Eren finally realised he was also 'one of them' he cried. He would never admit to it, but he was terrified. Terrified of what his father would ever say or do to him if he found out he liked men. He couldn't tell anyone. He decided the moment he realised that he wouldn't let anyone know who he didn't have to let know. He would act like 'the perfect straight child' around his family, particularly his father. He wouldn't be hated for this.

That was 5 years ago now. Eren had lived up to his promise to himself for the 5 years he stayed at home until he moved out. He was going to college and was staying in the college dorms for convenience. He wanted, needed, that freedom of living without the looming thought of his father at the front of his mind.

Eren had done more than simply hide his sexuality from his father, but had been hiding a relationship for 2 years as well. The simple "just a friend" became normal to him, having to introduce the man he was so madly in love with like that just reiterated how much he was hiding. A friend wouldn't do what Eren and his boyfriend had done together. The long nights spent texting about their feelings and what they loved and hated about one another, the fumble of holding hands for the first time while walking home, the fleeting kisses that had to stay behind closed doors, even the affectionate gazes had to be kept to a minimum to avoid anyone finding out during high school. Eren couldn't risk his father finding out. At least until he had moved out; Eren had hidden everything.

 

* * *

 

"This is it? Pretty small.." Eren grumbled as he walked into the dorm room he would be sharing. The room itself was bare besides two sing beds, both only having a thin sheet atop the mattress, and two empty shelves on each side of the room. The walls were a dull cream colour to blend oddly well against the floor, being a cold, shiny wood. It was certainly not large enough for two people to put everything inside, but it would certainly be cosy. Eren was yet to meet his roommate so the room did feel odd with only having it to himself, but he simply shrugged off the momentary loneliness and set his boxes down on the floor. He only brought as much as he would be able to carry to his room, some boxes in his car still and one or two boxes left at home to pick up.

 _"~Cause I've got my love stuck in my head, in my hea-"_ Eren grabbed his phone from his back pocket when his ringtone started to play muffled music. He sat on the bare, noticeably uncomfortable bed. He took a look at the caller ID and smiled happily before picking up the call, answering with a snarky tone.

"And who would be calling me at this time?" He practically purred out with an obviously sarcastic tone down the phone, hearing the other hide a small chuckle before replying.

"How does the best man in the world sound?" The other said and you could practically hear the smirk on his voice at that, and if anything it just made Eren laugh and smile more than he already was doing from simply getting a call from someone like him.

"hmm, last time I recalled it was me who you thought was the best man in the world" Eren shot back, grinning like he had just won a battle over the most important artefact in the universe, which to him he had.

"This is true but how am I supposed to compare to such an angel?" The other joked with a soft hearted chuckle, meaning every word that he said when calling Eren an angel since that's how he always saw him.

"Okay Jean I get it" was Eren's response with a small roll of his eyes at his idiotic boyfriends reply. Eren twirled a piece of his hair between his thumb and forefinger as he hummed cheerfully. "Will I get to see you anytime soon? I just got to my dorm"

The other took a moment to respond, Eren having heard small murmurs in the background and the muffled words of Jean. "Yeah mama, I'm talking to Eren, why? Alright. can I go.." The call went more quiet and garbled and he didn't pay attention to the unclear words. Eren had met Jeans mother many times and it was obvious that she already loved him like her own son which he found comforting. Erens' train of thought was cut short when Jean spoke to him again.

"Sorry about that, my mama needs me to do some shopping for her. But if you're free right now I could stop by." At that Erens eyes sparkled with pure joy, his small smile turned into a grin.

"Please do! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever since we left high school even though I only saw you a week ago" he said with a tone of content loneliness, he just really wanted to spend all of his time with Jean now that he had no reason not to. He could see him everyday at college and out of college and could spend as much time with each other as they wanted. Eren could tell jean knew he was happy about getting to see him as Jean let out a small laugh that was laced with happiness and love.

"Alright, after I've dropped the shopping back at home I'll come over" Jean replied simply, already throwing on his leather jacket as he held his phone to his ear with his shoulder, listening to Eren with a soft smile on his lips as he did.

"I can't wait! See you in a bit horse-face" Eren smugly said with the use of Jeans old nickname he still insisted on using, holding back a laugh to listen to Jean speak.

"catch you later my cute little ball of anger" he purred out in reply to Erens' smug tone, still smiling as he knew Eren would be rolling his eyes at him. the two of them exchanged sickly sweet "I love you" 's before hanging up the call. Even if the call was too short for Erens' tastes he could talk to him more when he got here so they could spend time together like an actual couple.

Eren was grinning like a mad man at the thought and couldn't wait!


End file.
